A generic-type linear guide unit relevant to this invention is known, for example, from DE 90 11 444 U. A raceway plate or support rail arranged between the carrier body and the guide rail has a substantially triangular cross-section. The carriage comprises a groove that, as viewed in cross-section, has an approximately triangular shape, in which the raceway plate is arranged. Mutually contacting surfaces of the raceway plate and the carriage are configured so that the raceway plate is supported for swinging about an axis parallel to the direction of the rail. Further, this raceway plate comprises two ball grooves forming raceways, each of which defines a load-bearing channel for the rolling elements. The ability to swing permits compensating movements and thus enables a balancing of moments of the carriage relative to the guide rail. However, the danger exists in this solution that, due to its swinging motion, the raceway plate disengages material out of the carriage. While the raceway plates are often made of hardened material, the carriages remain unhardened, that is to say, markedly softer.